The Misadventures of a Teen Age Demi-god
by jgoulding97
Summary: meet Trin, she's normal...kinda but her "normal" just got strange when 3 new kids show up at her school. Trin's life is about to change for better or for worse. yes i know summaries are not my Forte but PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys…. Haha I guess you can say I was busy… and I obviously haven't died contrary to some beliefs. So anyways the mark of Athena came out…. I cried at the end…. Anyways here is my second shot at a fanfic of my favorite series! **

(Trin's POV)

My life was what you could call normal; I mean I had a mom that loved me…. I had… well yeah I guess that's the only thing that's constant thing in my life. I'm one of those 'trouble maker' kids but really I've never done anything wrong… technically. I just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I know what you're thinking, likely story; but I swear I didn't want my math teacher to end up hanging from a tree, things like that just happen….to me anyways… so I have ADHD which makes it hard for me to focus in school. I mean the teachers could try to make it interesting. It's not just the ADHD; I'm also dyslexic which doesn't make learning a piece of pie. The worst thing is that summer is over, sophomore year of high school… yippee?

I'm not the friend type, people just tend to shy away from me so I was kind of shocked when this new kid went and sat next me in homeroom. I stared at my desk choosing to ignore him; I knew he would go away if I was silent for long enough, people never stayed. Not even my own dad, but that's a whole new story. Even if he stayed he would ignore me and tomorrow he would sit with someone else, new kids want to feel accepted and I sure as hell wasn't going to be his welcoming basket of fruit.

"Hi, my name is Percy, Percy Jackson. I'm new here….hey are you even listening…Hey!" I had gotten up ready to spare him from the embarrassment of holding a conversation with me. He would immediately be excluded and would never have friends. I wasn't going to let that be my fault. "Umm hello? Am I not worthy? Where are you going?" I lifted my head to tell him that I was sparing him but my eyes caught in his eyes, his gorgeous sea green eyes that matched the ocean perfectly.

"Ummm…. Hi…" I stammered… did I really have to leave? Pshhh no! I was being rude to this lonely new kid who was all alone in this school! I had to make him feel welcome, even if it killed me! "My name is Catrin; everyone just calls me Trin though. Uhh so you're new huh? Where did you used to live?

The boy, Percy, smirked and I swear my heart skipped a beat "so you do talk!" I blushed and ducked my head "Haha sorry, I used to live in New York City" my head shot up.

"NO WAY! Why the heck are you here! This town is dead boring the headliner news is Jimmy Clark learning to ride his bike! Why would you leave the city for this?"

"Well you could say I was sent here… I mean my mom! She wanted to move, why she picked Dunstable, MA is beyond my comprehension though…. What about of you? Have you lived here your whole life?" Percy asked. I was dumbfounded, this guy, Percy whatever, was hot. I mean he was like Greek god stunning! His hair was dark and longish so it fell into his bright eyes. His skin was deeply tanned and he had the right mix of a muscular and lean frame. Why the heck was he talking to me? I was a no body, the friendless freak that couldn't even get passing grades. Yet the craziest thing was that this conversation didn't feel forced, he wasn't trying to be nice it was so… natural.

"Yeah I've lived here forever. I'm pretty sure the only thing that changed is…. I can't think of anything… wow that's sad…" I said getting more comfortable. I think this year just might be okay, for once school had a silver lining in the form of a new green eyed friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so obviously I have to try harder, not one person reviewed but I guarantee this story will get better! **

(Trin's POV)

"Ok guys everyone say hello to Percy, he will be a part of our advisory group from now on." barked Mr. White, the homeroom teacher. Mr. White, a short stalky guy, used to teach Gym at the Middle School and treated us like we all on his baseball team, which isn't fun…at all… Percy stood up waved and horridly sat back down. Immediately balls of paper were thrown at his head. My school is… closed off. It's a small 800 student school in the boonies. I'm serious though the drive way to get to the parking lot is a half a mile away from the main road. Dunstable is pretty much your average farming village/ town thing. To give you an image there's more cows than people… by a lot… anyways I've been with the same kids since I was five years old and new kids never really fit in quickly.

"Sorry about that, you're just different. This town has a problem with change…" I said turning to Percy

"Haha it's fine, it's not the first time I haven't fit in. see I'm Dyslexic and I have ADHD so I'm always in the special programs an stuff….what?" Percy asked, I just gaped at him. No way, seriously! Who was this kid! HE UNDERSTANDS ME! Thank you whatever deity that is up there watching over this school.

"Seriously! Me too! Yeah issue buddies!" ok so it was an overkill, I know but heck who cares! I don't have to suffer in this cage school anymore! Percy just gave me a weird look, its ok he'd get used to me…I think…

"Yeah… anyways it says on my schedule that I'm going to shadow you until I get the lay of the land. What class do you have next? "He said pulling out his schedule from his black backpack. Ok next I have geometry, what about you?"

"Hey me too!" I glanced at the sheet of paper "yeah you're in my class, Mrs. Carter is… well you get used to her!" I said brightly "after A Block we have a break… kind of…"

"How do you kind of have a break? A break is a break!" he said

"The 'break' is only 10 minutes long and they only serve food in the cafeteria on Friday." I answered. Man the school must have sounded awful to him! Compared to his New York place, this must have been the Hill Billy suite combo edition.

"How can a break be ten minutes!? How are we supposed to catch up on sleep in 10 minutes?" he said exasperatedly. I shrugged at him. Of course the bell rang ending our conversation…. Stupid bell. I grabbed my bag and waited for Percy to pack up. We headed up the stairs and made our way to Math. For once I was walking in the hallway without my head ducked. The sunlight streaming through the window looked brighter and I just felt…. Happy. If I had known this I would have gotten friends a lot earlier.

You defiantly had to get used to Mrs. Carter. She was as batty as hell and sounded like a Pteranodon when she spoke. Besides that she was pretty normal, as normal as any math teacher can get. We had to sit alphabetically which stinks since my last name is Chand so Percy was all the way across the room. Mrs. Carter took attendance and pointe to the seat the student would take after their name was called. Finally she called me. "Catrin Chand, right in front!" oh whoopee! Nothing, I repeat nothing could have made that worse. There is nothing like a teacher breathing down your neck when it's already hard to concentrate. "Ok next to her we have Ms. Chase." said Mrs. Carter pointing to the seat next to me.

Chase, Chase… like I said I've been with the same people for a long time, nobody had the last name Chase as far as I knew. I looked up, and oh great another pretty girl for guys to drool over. But she was really pretty though. Her medium length light blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy bun contrasted with her dark grey eyes. She surveyed me with a calculating look and took her seat next to me. I wasn't sure about this chick but Percy was nice so maybe this was my lucky day and I could score two friends in one day!

"Hi I'm Trin! What's your name?" I said

"Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you." she said curtly. Ummm ok a conversation starter…. Man I was so bad at this whole 'meet people friend' thing.

"…what's your favorite subject?" I asked hoping this would be enough to get her talking so it wouldn't be so awkward.

"Architecture! Oh my gods I just love it! Did you know that the Parthenon is…." She said starting to ramble; I started to tune her out after a while. Man that girl could talk. Unfortunately it was architecture which is not my forte. I'm more of a hands-on-building kind of girl. I can fix anything you put in front of me, you name it and I'll be done in an hour tops. In the background Mrs. Carter called Percy's name pointed to the seat opposite from Annabeth and I. I thought it was strange since she was going in alphabetical order but I wasn't about to complain. That Annabeth girl still hadn't stopped talking about the Parthathingy.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said interrupting her. She jolted out her chatter as if she was imagining blue prints in her mind. "Meet Percy Jackson, he's new like you. Percy, Annabeth. Annabeth, Percy! Great now everyone knows each other!" I said, very proud of myself. I had never had the courage to interrupt people before.

They just stared at me and laughed the both of them. Great, turns out I hadn't made any real friends after all. It was just like any other time. A person might talk to me in one class and then completely ignore me next block. I ducked my head and opened my notebook trying to shut out the laughs.

"Hey, Trin was it! Sorry we weren't laughing at you, it's just that I've already met Percy a long time ago he's my neighbor, and well it was funny when you introduced us like that. No one these days seem to have time to exchange pleasantries, when I meet new people it's usually a life or death situation and…" Annabeth said trailing off. I raised my head, glad I wasn't going to be shunned to the side again, in fact I was beginning to like Annabeth she seemed nice.

"Right! I met Annabeth when I was twelve at summer camp. When I moved to Massachusetts she decided she wanted to study close by and rented an apartment next to the one my mom and I live in. sorry I didn't tell you before, we shouldn't have laughed sorry Trin!" explained Percy.

That's kind of a weird situation… why would Annabeth move from New York or wherever she lived to study near Percy? It didn't make sense unless…. I peeked up at the two of them, yep confirmed they had the ooey gooey couple looks on their faces "…you guys are dating, aren't you!" Annabeth blushed scarlet and Percy ducked his head so his hair coved his eyes. I laughed before I could help myself; they were just so cute together! My chest deflated a little bit, Percy wasn't single…. But hey it's not like I had any idea how to act if I had a friend never mind if I was dating someone. I was happy for them.

For once math flew by. At break Percy Annabeth and I hung out near the library. I found out that the camp they went to was on long island. They didn't tell what kind of camp it was but I assume it's just the same old run of the mill sleep-a-way camp. Ten minutes doesn't really last that long and before I knew it we were all headed towards the chemistry class room. I can't believe they were in this class with me too, it must be fate!

The Chemistry teacher Mr. Kalmia let us sit where ever so all three of us got a table in the corner. The class began normally. Mr. Kalmia explained the class and then handed out the lab we would be working on the rest of class. You were supposed to test the surface tension of water my putting drops of water on a penny and counting how many drops you can get on before the water spills over. I just guessed what it said since I had done the lab last year. Percy and Annabeth just stared at the packet. Well Annabeth attempted to read it, Percy just shoved it aside and started fiddling with his snazzy bronze pen.

"Wait Annabeth are you dyslexic too?" I asked in amazement

"Yeah, and I have ADHD" she answered. I was flabbergasted. How did I meet not just one but TWO people that mad the same issues that I had and they were awesome and funny and cool. I swore when I got home I would thank god for my two new friends.

"is the camp you both go to for kids that have dyslexia and ADHD or something?" I asked pretty curious, maybe my mom would let me go this summer.

"uhhh kind of, yeah I guess it is" said Annabeth not meeting my gaze. And that's when we heard a crash. Both our heads shot up and we saw Percy sprawled on the ground in a puddle of water. While we were talking Mr. Kalmia had asked one person from each group to get a graduated cylinder of water, a pipette, and a penny.

"Ouch…" groaned Percy as he got up while the rest of the class laughed. There was a scratch on his arm where he must have hit the table. It didn't look deep but it was bleeding. Mr. Kalmia hurried over to inspect Percy to see if he was ok. Percy waved him off telling him he would be fine once he rinsed it out. The teacher went back to his desk and the rest of the class turned around and started on the lab. It was a short lab so by the time Percy sat down Annabeth and I were already answering the questions on the back.

"Hey how's the scrape?" I asked. I didn't see any blood which was good. Then again I didn't see anything. The scrape Percy had had five minutes again was nowhere to be seen. "What the heck! You had a scrape saw it! Where is it! Water doesn't make injuries heal!" I was seriously freaked out! How did he do that? Percy and Annabeth glance nervously at each other.

"Relax Trin, it was on the other arm you must have been seeing things, Percy here's a Band-Aid you don't want it to be infected do you?" said Annabeth hurriedly pulling out the medical wrap and handed it to Percy who plastered it on his arm quickly. I know what I saw but I didn't want to scare them off so I stayed shut and glanced warily at the boy across from me. We finished the lab just before the bell rang. Percy had Greek and Annabeth had an architecture workshop so I headed to history alone.

The rest of the day passed quickly. The three of us ended up in the same lunch but we didn't talk much after Annabeth gave up on forcing a conversation. I got off the bus at the end of the day and walked to the little gray house on the right that I had lived in for as long I could remember.

My mom's car was in the drive way. "Hey mom!" I called when I walked through the door. My dog was barking from the upstairs bedroom. I ran up the steps to let him out but he just coward in the corner. "Come on Max! Let's go see mom!" I called to him. He didn't move he just looked at me with fear in his eyes. a chill ran down my spine. Where was my mom? Usually she said hi when I walked in. "mom? Where are you?" I called straining for an answer.

Max whimpered and hid under the bed "Well hello dear! My how you've grown since I saw you last" a sickly sweet voice called from much closer than I was expecting. The voice was right behind me and I knew for a fact it wasn't my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alex's POV)

BEEP BEEP BEEP, uggg I rolled over and rammed my pillow over my ears. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ahhhh I can't take it anymore, I slammed my fist shutting the alarm off, and possible breaking the clock. Rolling out of bed I looked blearily out my window. It should be illegal to have kids get up before the sun did. I mean come on! It was only school after all. Summer was over and it was time for another torturous year. The only thing that got me moving was the fact that I would be seeing her again, every day for the next 181 days, not counting weekends. I smiled to myself and grabbed the clothes my mom had set aside next to my bed. I've told her repeatedly that I didn't need her to pick out my outfits I was sixteen for crying out loud! She never listened and I just gave up, it was a losing battle anyways.

"Alex, Get up you're going to miss the bus!" yelled my mom from downstairs

"Yeah I'm up, I'll be down in a minute" I replied pulling on my shirt and buttoning my pants. I stopped briefly to check the mirror. By dark blonde hair was ruffled from sleep, I ran my fingers threw it willing it to stay down which it never did but whatever. I grabbed my backpack from my chair and hurried downstairs.

"Morning sweet pea! Don't you look sharp!" said my mom looking up from the pan she was flipping pancakes from. I looked down at what I was wearing it was just a plain white T-shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. It was what I would have picked if you know, my mom didn't baby me.

"Thanks mom! Hey that smells delicious! What is it?" I said glancing hungrily at the frying pan, I was starved.

"It's your favorite! Chocolate chip mickey mouse pancakes!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah thanks mom!" I said as she set a plate piled high with spotted mouse head pancakes in front of me….really Mickey Mouse shaped, what was I five? Whatever, food was food and they tasted good.

Before I knew it I said goodbye to my mom and headed down my driveway to the bus stop. Near my mailbox I saw her. She was walking down her driveway heading away from the little grey house. Her long brown hair was pinned up in a way so that it framed her face but her face was bent down looking at the ground like she didn't want anyone to see her. I simply didn't understand Trin. If she knew just how many guys had a crush on her she might pass out. She was so sweet but shy that no one never really got to know her. Not even me even though she has lived across from me for my entire life. I don't think I've ever had a real conversation with her. But this year I was determined to get her to open up to me, she needed a real friend, and that friend would be me.

Like always the bus stop was a silent affair, a very awkward silent affair. Trin just read her book, a massive dictionary-like thing that would have given me a monster headache with my dyslexia. Soon enough the bus came and we were headed to the place where nightmares come true, High School.

The day passed in a flash, I met a new kid her name was Annabeth, I think. She was in my homeroom. She was also in my architecture workshop class. Everyone else was in the workshop to get out of a real class including me. But you should have seen that girl; she really knew her stuff when it came to architecture. Before any of us had figured out how to read a blue print she was already sketching out a design for a complicated Greek looking building, it was amazing.

Anyways at the end of the day Trin and I got off the bus and headed our separate ways. I doubt she even noticed I had said goodbye, she didn't respond. Sighing I headed up my drive way pulling out my key to unlock the door. And that's when I heard it. CRASH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH a blood curdling scream filled the air and it was coming from Trin's house.

Dropping everything I bolted to Trin's house not knowing what I was going to find on the other side of the door.

**Ok guys I'm sorry it's short but I'm exhausted! I'm not really sure how much people read this but thanks for those who do I really appreciate it. Hey guys don't forget to review! **

** -jgoulding97**


End file.
